


Finding Friends

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Gabriel (2007)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Gabriel finds a friend along his path, and, perhaps more importantly, so does Uriel.





	Finding Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [e_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_cat/pseuds/e_cat) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> This is my favorite very small fandom, and it's a movie so there is a time crunch. The fandom itself may be unfamiliar, but the characters are pretty universal. The actor for Uriel hits it out of the park, and if you can track this film down it's well worth a watch. Thanks for bearing with me and my tiny, tiny fandom!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any fandom you wish!
> 
> Just, the idea of mutual pining, but with friends. Two people who are convinced the other doesn't want to be friends with them, despite clear signs to the opposite. Bonus points for slow burn friendship.
> 
> Can also work for a QPR if you'd like.

1\. He had not seen Uriel in so long that the memory had faded. So very much so that he was sure Uriel viewed him with contempt. Still, there was not much time, and if this man standing before him was Uriel as he claimed, then this was his long lost comrade from the heavenly realm, within the light.

He wondered if Uriel truly remembered him, or only a name, in the way that Gabriel did not recognize his friend.

The way that Uriel looked him straight in the eye meant something, yet Gabriel knew they barely knew each other now.

2\. Uriel eyed the man standing before him with some trepidation. He spoke the name Gabriel with conviction, and there was something about the eyes that was familiar. Perhaps this man used kindness in his gaze to indicate he would be Uriel’s friend, but there were no friends in this realm no matter what Gabriel spoke of.

He would learn in time that no matter his intentions Uriel could not believe he would be the exception in what passed for Purgatory.

If Gabriel was present, time was short. Uriel could warn the others. Or he could be with the kind one.

3\. Gabriel would convince Uriel he had come in peace. But first there would be the test of Uriel’s light. If this was truly the one from heaven, Gabriel had to know. He moved quickly and drew as little blood as possible. “Uriel, my friend, heal yourself.”

Uriel spat at him. “No one here wants to be friends with the likes of me.” Still, Uriel did as asked: power sealed the small wound.

“That is what you assume, but it is not the truth,” Gabriel said. “We from the light are all the friends we need.”

He willed Uriel to believe.

4\. Try as he might, Uriel could not help but be worn down. He would help this one, and he would even instruct him in the safest way to exist in the realm. He hated to be won over, but it was likely that Gabriel was the best chance that anyone had of surviving the reign of the Fallen. 

“If it’s a friend you want, that was quite a way to get one.”

“I am direct.”

Uriel laughed. “You’re from home, alright. Listen. Here’s what you really need to know.”

Gabriel was gone before he could be taught enough to survive.

5\. Gabriel did not allow the fear he felt from Uriel to overtake him. He knew quite well that Uriel was afraid for him and their other comrades. Still, though time had been short, and the darker emotions were less familiar to him, he knew he had experienced quite the gamut when it came to his heavenly brethren and this mission. He had feared being unable to find a single friend among those spending time here, yet he had been proven wrong in the best way. Uriel was here and did want to be his friend, after long enough to forget.


End file.
